Inflatable articles such as air mattresses, chairs, and like articles of furniture have become increasingly popular for use in the home since such articles can be conveniently inflated for use and compactly stored in a deflated condition. For example, air matresses have become increasingly sophisticated in design for enhanced comfort, and thus provide a convenient means for accommodating house guests. Not only are such inflatable articles quite versatile, they are also relatively economical, and thus have proven quite popular with consumers.
Naturally, convenient use of such inflatable articles calls for an arrangement for easily and efficiently effecting inflation and deflation of such devices. To this end, electrically-powered inflating and deflating devices are known, but have suffered from distinct drawbacks in design. For example, one typical inflating device includes a cylindrical steel housing which houses an electric motor and associated impeller, with a pair of nozzles provided at respective opposite ends of the housing for connecting the device to an inflatable article. Not only does the fabrication of the housing from steel add to the manufacturing cost and weight of the device, the electrically conductive nature of the housing undesirably poses a potential for electrical shock to a user should the device malfunction.
Additionally, fabrication of the housing from steel significantly complicates assembly of the device since suitable mounting holes must be formed in the housing for receiving fasteners to secure the motor and impeller assembly therein. Since the interior of the housing is typically formed with a generally smooth surface, manufacture of the device is further complicated since the motor and impeller assembly must be very carefully positioned within the housing for effecting the desired securement therein. The provision of a pair of nozzles at opposite ends of the housing further adds to manufacturing costs, with assembly further complicated by the desired provision of a handle which must be joined to the housing with fasteners to facilitate holding the device.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that it is highly desirable to provide an inflating and deflating device which is configured for economical fabrication, thus promoting affordable use by consumers. The inflator/deflator of the present invention has been particularly configured for highly efficient and economical manufacture, as well as for convenient use.